Come On Get Higher
by cullenbanger9
Summary: Music and Lollypops…is that like Sex and Candy? What happens when you combine with your other half and your life plays out in song lyrics? "I can taste the sparks on your tongue, I can see angels and devils when you come on, hold on."


**APOV**

I glanced at my calendar on my iPhone. Five days until she arrives. Five days until I can feel the rush of her skin. Five days until I can finally look into her eyes as I whisper sweet nothings to my girl. I have waited for this day for what seems like forever and a day.

Bella came into my life without warning, rhyme or reason. I wasn't looking for her when she touched my heart, but there was no way she was getting away from me. Not now, not like she had for a brief time.

Before she first came waltzing into my life I felt like I was stuck in a standstill. But now it was moving forward. It may be at a higher speed, but that was something I could live with. It was a natural high that she gave me and I couldn't get enough of it. I was addicted to her. Hard.

Bella was someone I couldn't live without. How could I know this without meeting her face to face? How could I know without feeling her heartbeat in rhythm with mine? How could I fall so deeply in love with her without touching her? My heart knew what my brain didn't know the answers to, plain and simple.

I began to wonder if others had experienced this connection that we had. Was this common? Could this be real? I honestly didn't care what the answers were to those questions because I knew this was right for us. I swear I could hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles away and I could feel when she needed me.

I am normally not one to let my guard down with someone I don't know. But, there was something about Bella. There was something about the way she understood me and I her. To some it may seem odd, but it's 2011 and we live in a world of social networking. I wasn't looking for her, but somehow she found me. It started with casual banter between us, but it wasn't long before she tore my walls down and stole my heart. Half of my heart resided in Chicago, while the other half was here with me in New York. And in six days, we will be sharing the same air space and our hearts will be whole.

Our days started and our nights ended the same way everyday. She was the first voice I heard when I woke up and the last voice I heard before I drifted off to sleep. The sound of her voice became the soundtrack to my heart. With every phone conversation, every text message, every Skype session, and every status update, we got as close to each other as we could. Bella became a part of who I am and a part of who I wanted to be. In times where words don't normally come easily, they flowed as smooth as a fine glass of wine when it came to Bella.

It was like we had our own language that only we could understand. We used terms of endearment that spoke directly to our hearts. All it took was her calling me "baby" and I was at her mercy. Music spoke to us; we could feel the lyrics in our bones and the beats in our hearts. Anytime there was a cryptic update from one of us, we both knew that it was meant for each other. If one of us mentioned which song we were currently listening to while online, we knew it was being listened to for a reason. We shared the same thoughts so many times that we knew deep down that we were molded for each other. We even began finishing each other's sentences, which was also one of her pet peeves, but she seemed to overlook it when it came it me.

Friday could not come soon enough. Every day in between seemed twice as long as normal. I prayed to the weather gods that we wouldn't get hit with yet another "Blizzard of 2011." I don't think my heart could take a weather delay, hell any delay of seeing my girl. For the days leading up to her arrival, I lived on . It became a bit ridiculous how obsessed I became in making sure that nothing kept me from her.

When Bella told me a month ago that she had booked a flight to come see me, I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe that we were finally going to be together. I couldn't wait to look into her eyes and tell her I loved her and how now I am finally complete with her in my life. It didn't matter if I was asleep or awake, I would constantly dream of how meeting her would be. Every scenario played out perfectly, full of laughter, desire, and love, but the best part was no clocks were involved. I would not rush my time with her. I would savor every second of every minute of every hour of every day that I had with her. I tried planning things for us to do, but planning wasn't us. We were laid back and fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants kind of girls. And really, all I wanted was to be locked in my apartment with her, no distractions or interruptions.

Wednesdays were what we called our love days. Lately it seemed like everyday was our love day, and I was completely okay with that. Love days consisted of extra emotions and feel goods that we gave each other. Receiving a text from her with three little, yet strong, words meant the world to me. Those texts always seemed to come just when I needed them most. It was as if she knew just what I needed and when I needed it.

In Bella I found passion, desire, beauty, love, strength and a reason to fight thru everyday struggles.

Thursday morning finally came, and I woke up to a text from Bella.

_I can't wait to cuddle up nose to nose with you and have talk time._

_-B_

I squealed and rolled around in my bed like a little girl. I couldn't wait for that moment and every experience we would have together. I quickly texted Bella back.

_I can't wait, baby! I wanna breathe you in and giggle together. We have an epic week ahead! I'm late for work. I'll text you later._

_-A_

I could barely focus at work. I kept checking my phone to see if she had texted, refreshing my email way too many times to count. It was early afternoon, and I missed the sound of her voice. I called Bella's office line, but she didn't answer. I pouted like a three-year-old. Before I could blink, she called me back. Evidently she had taken a spill running to get the phone. Thank God it was just a fall, and she hadn't broken anything.

"Baby, you need to make better decisions," I laughed.

"Hey! I think I made a pretty damn good decision when it came to you! Do you agree?" she acquiesced.

"You bet your sweet ass you did! Are you all packed and ready for tomorrow?"

"Alice, I have been packed for days. I am beyond ready to be there!"

"Good answer, baby. Shit, bosshole is riding my ass. I better run. I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you. Bye.," she said softly.

I was in a cab on the way to the airport when I got a text from Bella.

Guess who is NYC?!

-B

At that moment, I think my heart skipped a million beats. She's here! She's really fucking here!

Follow the beat of my heart and you will see me.

-A

I grabbed the bouquet of large sunflowers and made my way to the airport entrance. I checked the arrivals board and found out that her flight had just landed. I got as close as I could without going past the checkpoint. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I bounced around like a cracked out fairy. _Gimme my girl! I can't wait another minute. She's in the same air space! OMG!_

I caught the most soft and beautiful scent dancing through the air. Just then, our eyes locked, and we both started running towards each other smiling brighter than the sun. I ran into Bella's arms and kissed her with every fiber in me. I ran my fingers through her hair, deepening our kiss as I pulled her to me. In that moment, the world stood still. It didn't matter what was going on around us; it was non-existent for all we cared. As I tugged on her bottom lip, slowly pulling away, we both giggled and took in a deep breath.

I sucked slowly and gently on her soft lips for what seemed an eternity, massaging them with my own until I felt her melting under my touch. Her heart was threatening to pound free from its cage. Breathless, we broke away. The animal lust that existed within every one of us had apparently won her over for the first time. It made no difference that we were in a room packed with strangers. It made no difference that our public display might provoke censure from some of the narrower minds present. She wanted me and I her, and I found myself longing for the moment when we arrived back to my apartment.

"You look amazing, baby. That dress and those shoes were made for you!"

"Somebody has exquisite taste and made sure I received them before I left." She giggled.

"Right now, I only wanna see that dress on the floor of my bedroom. But, keep the Loubi's on, baby." I smirked.

Outside we stood waiting as the cab pulled up. The driver put her bags in the trunk as we climbed in the back seat. I quickly gave the driver my address, and before I knew it, Bella was straddling me, running her fingers through my hair and locking her lips with mine.

"Please tell me that you live close. Otherwise this cabbie is about to get quite a show," Bella whispered in my ear.

"We will be at my apartment in about fifteen minutes. I fucking need you, baby." I moaned against her neck.

"I may have been forgetful when I was getting dressed this morning." She giggled and nibbled on my earlobe.

I slowly slid my hand under her dress and up her thigh. Her legs were softer than the finest silk. We locked eyes as she bit her bottom lip and my fingers found her pierced clit. I tugged on her barbell as she rocked her hips slowly back and forth. She raised her hips and gripped my hand, positioning it right where she wanted it. She slid her warm, wet pussy onto my fingers and released a moan.

"Feel what you do to me, baby," she whispered as I swirled my fingers inside her.

As Bella worked my fingers, I began to rub her clit with my thumb. Her breathing got heavy and fast. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her hard. I then decided there was no way in hell I was going to let her completely get off in the taxi. I eased my fingers out of her and watched her face as her jaw dropped.

"A-Alice…please," she begged.

"No, baby. Not here. We are almost to my place," I whispered as I greedily sucked her juices from my fingers.

"You're a fucking tease, Alice Brandon!"

"And like you're not, baby. Takes a tease to know a tease." I smirked.

Bella nuzzled my neck as I held her close. I could feel her heartbeat through her clothes. It was as if it was singing to the rhythm of mine. I glanced out the window and realized it had begun to pour down rain. And in that moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to be locked away loving my girl as the rain beat against the window panes.

The minutes passed quickly, and we arrived outside of my apartment. I paid the cab driver, and he retrieved Bella's luggage from the trunk. Bella climbed out of the cab and into the rain pulling me behind her. She pulled me to her and covered my mouth with hers. She devoured my mouth and was in complete control. She ran her fingers through my rain soaked hair and lightly tugged at it as she smiled through her kisses.

"It's absolutely freezing, but I am surprisingly not cold. I wanna peel you out of those wet clothes. Inside. Now," she demanded.

I grabbed Bella's suitcase and led her to the elevator. She pushed me against the wall, pressing her wet body to mine. There was almost an electric surge that ran through our bodies. We were interrupted and brought back to the moment with the chime of the elevator. We rushed inside, and I fiercely slammed the button for the ninth floor.

I pulled her to me and slowly slid my tongue across her bottom lip. I then pushed her away and smiled.

"I dare you to stay on your side of the elevator, baby. I don't think you have the control to do it."

Bella cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She stepped towards me with a confident smile.

"Game on, baby," she whispered as her lips grazed my ear lobe. She reached down and pulled the fire alarm. The elevator came to a halt and stopped on the seventh floor. I let out a mix between a gasp and a low growl. _Dear fucking God could this woman be any sexier?_

Before I knew, it her coat was laying by her ankles and her dress was slowly coming off. Her dark brown eyes never left mine. I was in complete and utter awe of her.

"You better keep those fucking Loubi's on, baby girl." I moaned full of lust and fire.

With one swift movement, my coat was removed and her hands tore open my white blouse, causing buttons to fly off. She slid her fingers inside my jeans and flicked them open like a goddamned pro. I dropped to my knees in an attempt to regain control. I peppered her stomach with small, sweet kisses. I could taste the moisture of rain mixed with arousal and hot flesh. I slid my index finger through her wet folds. I kissed the soft skin above her pierced clit. I heard her hand smack the wall as I darted my tongue inside her. I strategically placed her left leg over my shoulder allowing me to gain deeper access. I felt her hands in my hair, tugging as she moaned my name.

My fingers became greedy and couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of her. I curled my tongue and slowly slid it out of her warm pussy. I sucked her clit into my mouth and pulled her piercing through my teeth. My fingers slid in and out of her repeatedly, and with each pump, it became more powerful. She was begging me to let her release, and the anticipation of her cumming in my mouth was exuberant. I slammed three fingers inside of her and bit down on her clit as she let her sweetness coat my fingers and my name filled her lungs.

I withdrew my fingers and pulled her down to me. My fingers grazed her bottom lip, and she hungrily tasted herself. I licked her off my fingers, but obviously she wanted more. Before I knew it, she had me on my back, straddling me and massaging her tongue with mine.

"I have waited for you, for this, for so long. I fucking love you, baby," she professed as she kissed me passionately.

We slid our coats on and didn't even worry about her dress or my torn shirt. I took in a deep breath, smelling the mixture of my perfume and her sex in the small elevator. It was the most invigorating scent I had ever smelled.

I released the fire alarm, and the elevator began to rise to my floor. We stepped off the elevator and giggled as we walked past my neighbors. We dropped everything in the living room and barely got the door closed before our hands and mouths were attached to each other again.

I led her back to my bedroom, kissing her every step of the way and removing what was left of our rain soaked clothes.

"I can't wait to taste you, baby," she said as she pushed me onto the bed.

Bella climbed on top of me and began smiling. Somehow she had managed to bring her iPod into the room without me noticing. She leaned over and placed it on the docking station that sat on my nightstand.

"What are you up to, sneaky mcsneakerson?" I giggled.

She said no words and only smiled as she pressed play. Within moments I heard the song that made everything about us make sense.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

I could feel her body shiver against mine. I pulled the covers down and wrapped us in the sheets. As the music continued to play, our bodies tangled with each other's. We kissed as if we were fighting for our last breath. I placed her hand on my heart, and my other hand found hers. Our hearts were beating rapidly and in perfect time with each other.

"I love you so fucking bad, baby." I whispered as we pressed our foreheads together.

Bella worked her way down my body, placing warm kisses on my electric skin. She paid attention to every move I made. Every response my body gave her sent her writhing. I began begging for more. I needed to feel like one with her.

"Hand me Big Blue, baby," she whispered as she crawled between my thighs.

I moaned and did as I was asked.

"I have waited for so long for you to use him on me. Make me yours, baby."

She turned Big Blue on the lowest setting and slid her tongue over him. She began to tease my clit with him while she slid a finger inside me. I gripped the sheets as she slammed him inside me on a higher speed.

"Oh, Jesus fuck."

"Baby, we're just getting started." She giggled.

She turned the speed up again and began to twist him inside me. The mixture of her and my toy was utter perfection. She sucked on my clit as she increased my toy to pulsating speed.

"I need more of you. Please," I begged.

I pulled on my nipple piercings as she began to bring me to the edge.

"I want you to cum for me, baby."

I bucked my hips as I felt her push Big Blue farther inside me. I could feel my stomach begin to tighten, a flash of heat beginning to rip through me.

"So close. So fucking close."

Bella pushed Big Blue all the way in and palmed my pussy, rocking it fast and then slow.

"Bella. Oh, fuck." I moaned.

"That's it, baby. Let go. Give me what is mine."

I thrust my hips hard, and she quickly held me still. I couldn't hold on any longer.

"BELLA! Fuccck. Yes. Fuck me."

"Good girl," she whispered as she turned my toy off and swirled him inside me one last time.

I could barely catch my breath. I had never experienced that strong of an orgasm before.

Bella pulled the toy from my pussy and licked the tip.

"So sweet. Want a taste?"

She brought the toy to my lips and eased him in my mouth. She was right; I was quite sweet tasting today.

Bella curled up beside me, and I wrapped my arms around her. We whispered "I Love You's" almost in unison. We closed our eyes and drifted to sleep in a matter of moments.

It was nightfall when I woke up. Bella was still fast asleep. Her iPod was still playing, and ironically, _Come on Get Higher_ was on again. It made me giggle and smile.

As I laid there with my girl in my arms, I felt peace and happiness. And for once in a long time, I felt whole.

Bella soon woke up, and we laid there breathing in the same air and sharing sweet kisses. We agreed to order in some Chinese food for dinner. After I placed the order, I poured us both a glass of Pinot Grigio, and we curled up on the couch together.

"You are amazing, Alice. Today has been nothing short of perfection. Did you think it would be like this?" she asked as she sat Indian style facing me.

"I had a pretty good idea that it would be everything we imagined it would be. We have lived our day to day lives together for months now. We know each other's routines and schedules. But to be able to finally touch you, hold you, kiss you and simply be with you is breathtaking."

Dinner was delivered and eaten in the living room by the fire. We laughed and talked about our high school and college days. We shared stories about our families and our childhoods. After dinner was finished and cleaned up, we decided to take a hot bubble bath. We were in the tub until the water turned cold and our skin was shriveled and pruned. We dried off and dressed in just our panties and climbed into bed. That night I slept magnificently sound.

The sunlight came shining into my room full of wonder and brilliance, waking us up with smiles on our faces and laughter in our hearts. We snuggled close under the warm covers and refused to get up anytime soon.

I slowly rolled over to the nightstand and dug into my stash of cherry flavored lollys.

"What are you planning to do with that lolly, baby?" Bella giggled, knowing exactly what I was doing.

I unwrapped the sucker and climbed on top of my girl. I seductively licked the lolly slowly as I locked my eyes with her. I could feel her writhe beneath me and hear her soft moaning. I teased her lips with the sweet treat but didn't allow her to lick it with her tongue.

I inched farther up her body so I was hovering over her bare breasts. I reached down and tugged on her barbells while keeping the lolly in my mouth.

"Please, Alice. Let me suck on your lolly."

"No-no, baby girl. My game. My rules," I teased.

I rocked my hips and slowly slid myself over her breasts so she could feel my dewy panties. She propped up on her elbows and kissed my stomach before grabbing my panties with her teeth. I released a low growl and pushed her back onto the bed as I smirked.

_Hurricane_ by 30 Seconds to Mars began to play, increasing the intensity of the moment. Bella began to lowly sing the lyrics as she watched me with hooded eyes. I brought the lolly to her lips and slowly dipped it into her mouth. I let go of the lolly and let her hold it in her mouth. I celestially turned around and straddled her reverse cowgirl style. I looked over my shoulder and motioned for her to hand me the lolly. I leaned forward, lightly raising my ass into the air as I dipped the lolly in her warm pussy. Bella slapped my ass and moaned in rapture. I dug my nails into her thigh as I maintained exquisite balance.

I pushed my ass back so it was closer to her face. I dropped my head and ran my tongue along her inner thigh. I felt Bella dip two fingers inside me, her touch sending a blaze throughout my body. I swirled the lolly deeper insider her, causing her to twist beneath me. I teased her clit with my tongue, slowly pulling the sucker from her center. I sucked her lolly into my mouth and elicited a lustful roar. The mix of cherry and Bella was impeccable. Bella pulled my hips to her and slammed her mouth into my dripping pussy. She slowly slid her tongue through my folds and moaned my name. I pounded three fingers inside her and began to pump her with fury. Bella maintained the same speed as I, and I could tell we were both close to pure ecstasy. Within the next lick, suck and flick, we both came undone, filling the room with our screams of adoration.

Bella nibbled on my ass and giggled as I rolled off of her. I crawled up to my girl and kissed her, tasting myself on her tongue. Our bodies rubbed together as we both fought for dominance. We couldn't get enough of each other. We spent the rest of the morning exploring each other and expression our devotion to each other.

"Come on, baby. Shower with me…" I said as I pulled her from the bed.


End file.
